<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It's Raining, Phil by Cryptic_Fool</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28632795">It's Raining, Phil</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cryptic_Fool/pseuds/Cryptic_Fool'>Cryptic_Fool</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Animal Death, Anxiety Attacks, Crying, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Mentioned Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Non-Graphic Descriptions of Blood, Panic Attacks, Sleepy Bois Inc Angst, Wilbur Soot-centric, sleepy bois inc - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:02:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,242</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28632795</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cryptic_Fool/pseuds/Cryptic_Fool</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ghostbur hasn't dealt with many losses in his short existance, or at least he doesn't remember any. This loss though, Ghostbur won't forget.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>No Romantic Relationship(s), Tommyinnit &amp; Tubbo, Wilbur Soot &amp; Technoblade &amp; TommyInnit &amp; Phil Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>165</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It's Raining, Phil</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Ghostbur first woke up, he’d been excited.  He knew all about the festival Tubbo put on the day before, and was eager to hear all about it. He was so excited, he didn’t even notice he wasn’t in his little sewer home.</p><p>The walk over to L’Manburg was nice. It was a lovely sunny day, and Ghostbur was taking his sweet time as he thought over all the fun things to talk to his friends about. He slowed his pace as he approached the newly collapsed bridge, which led to the country.<br/>
“Huh... was it.. Was it always like that?” </p><p>He might’ve been remembering things wrong, but he was fairly certain this bridge didn’t always look so… fucked. Continuing his walk he found himself noticing a lot more things: parts of the ground were split and crumbling, a few nearby buildings seemed to have collapsed partially if not completely, and most noticeably the distinct lack of L’Manburg. </p><p>Ghostbur froze. Perhaps if he were still alive he would’ve felt his heart stop, but since he was dead and has no heart, all he felt was an overwhelming sense of wrongness.<br/>
</p><p>Where his once proud country was, now only stood a gapping crater; which threatened to swallow whole anyone who’d be unfortunate enough to fall in.</p><p>He took a step back as flashes of memories flooded his mind. A festival, a dictator a̶n̶ ̶o̶l̶d̶ ̶f̶r̶i̶e̶n̶d̶?, and an explosion. All these memories raced through his head, but he couldn’t seem to fully grasp any particular thought for too long, before it became too painful and he’d let go. The booming crash of thunder snapped him out of his hazy state, and it took him a moment to realize he was somewhere new.</p><p> Taking in his new surroundings and he recognized the area even in its ruined state as the Central District. He looked around for the one building he knew best, Philza’s home. Once a safe haven for the amnesic ghost, now laid in ruins before him. “This was dad’s house.” </p><p>Ghostbur doesn’t remember many things well, but he does remember the feeling of warmth that’d fill him when he was here. All the long nights spent chatting, all the happy moments shared here, now nothing more than dust in the wind.</p><p>The memory of blue wool creeps into his mind, and almost immediately he starts digging through the wreckage.  Philza was taking care of Friend for the time being, surely he’d taken Friend somewhere safe once he realized the danger, surely Friend was happily munching away on grass far from here, surely-<br/>
</p><p>Ghostbur went rigid. Slowly pulling his hands out of the rubble, he blanched at the crimson that stained his pale skin. Falling to his knees, he sat there. Even as it began to rain, cold water burning his skin; he couldn’t find it in himself to care. He sat there for what felt like an eternity staring at his blood soaked hands, before the presence of yelling caught his attention. </p><p>Looking behind him Ghostbur could see a figure with a messy mop of brown hair he’d recognize anywhere, “Tubbo?” he called out. The boy in question didn’t react, and instead opted to stare at nothing. He looked so tired. Ghostbur’s eyes drifted over to the right of the former president, where he noticed a taller, blond figure hugging Tubbo. “Tommy?”<br/>
</p><p>He stared at his brothers, so many questions swimming through his head, but only one managed to break through his lips, ““W- What happened?” </p><p>Tommy looks to Ghostbur, seeming to only now notice him.</p><p>“Ghostbur! Techno and Dream, They- and Phil- everything-'' Tommy seemed to choke on his words, as he tried to speak. “It’s all gone! L’Manburg- Techno, Dream they came early and-” Tommy buried his head into Tubbo’s shoulder as his sobs wracked his body.</p><p>Ghostbur stared wide eyed at the sobbing boy. Was that true? He knew about Techno’s taste for destruction, but would Philza really have done all this? “What?! But they’re our family, why would they-”  </p><p>In a voice just above a whisper, he heard Tommy’s response, “They lied.” </p><p>Ghostbur felt waves of panic wash over him. “I need to talk to Phil. I-I need to talk to dad.” With shaking hands, he pulled out his communicator.</p><p>After several long, long rings, a relaxed voice answers, “Hello, Ghostbur.”<br/>
He could almost collapse with relief at just those few words. “Dad? Dad, I’m so confused. I- Tommy’s saying you and Techno blew everything up. That isn't true, right? You wouldn’t have done that?” </p><p>There’s a tense moment of silence before Philza’s response,<br/>
“Yeah, we did”</p><p>“What?” </p><p>Ghostbur’s head is spinning. Wave after wave of emotions slam into him, pulling him deeper into his spiraling thoughts. They seem to be suffocating him, stealing breath he didn’t even realize he had. His chest hurts so much. He feels like he’s dying all over again.<br/>
But somehow amidst the sea of racing thoughts, the image of blue manages to ground him.</p><p>“What about Friend?”</p><p>“Hm?”</p><p>“I asked you to take care of him! You said you’d take care of him!”<br/>
“Friend has infinite lives. It’s fine, son-”</p><p>“SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP! I DON’T WANT TO HEAR IT!” Ghostbur slumps to the ground in exhaustion, tears pooling in his eyes.<br/>
“You knew. YOU KNEW FRIEND WAS IN THERE AND YOU-”, His voice catches in his throat, “you knew, and- and you still-”</p><p>A heavy sign could be heard over the communicator, “We needed to send them a message!”<br/>
Ghostbur stills at this. All this pain, all this destruction, over what? Some stupid message? A realization overcame him.</p><p>“I sow the seeds of peace, yet reap the fruits of war”<br/>
“Ghostbur, I’m so-”</p><p>“I said I don’t want to hear it! I don’t want to hear anything you have to say!” Ghostbur knows he’s hysterical at this point, but he doesn’t care.“I helped build everything here, I helped build Logstedshire, and everytime I see my work turned to ash.” </p><p>His voice is hoarse from yelling, but he needs to get this out. He needs Phil to understand, “I STILL FEEL THINGS! I KNOW I’M AN AMNESIAC AND I’M FORGETFUL, BUT I STILL FEEL THINGS PHILZA! I- L’Manburg’s gone, and-.”  </p><p>He looks out at the ruined country. What was once was a beautiful nation now layed ruined at his feet.</p><p>But that’s not true is it? It’s never been that way. He’s read the history books. L’manburg was built on betrayal and bloodshed, and this was just another instance of history repeating itself. </p><p>“I’m sorry, but maybe you’ll understand someday.”</p><p>It was always someday, wasn't it? Someday he’ll understand or someday he’ll remember, but Ghostbur was tired of waiting, god he was so tired. He’s tired of forgetting. He’s tired looking at faces of people he only half remembers. He’s tired trying to drown out his sadness with blue. He’s tired of being him.</p><p>Ghostbur remained silent, unable to collect any of his racing thoughts into anything coherent.<br/>
His father said something he couldn’t quite understand.</p><p>A thunderous boom shaking the wooden overhang that shielded him from the storm.<br/>
Rain poured down from the dark skies, soaking the broken earth below.</p><p>“It’s raining, Phil”<br/>
“Is it? Well, be careful son.” </p><p>There was no response.</p><p>Concern laced the older man’s voice , “Ghostbur, you still there?”<br/>
The silence on the other end of the communicator was deafening, “Ghostbur?”</p><p> </p><p>𝘞𝘪𝘭𝘣𝘶𝘳𝘚𝘰𝘰𝘵 𝘮𝘦𝘭𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘳𝘢𝘪𝘯.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading!  I hope you enjoyed it<br/>This is kinda my first fic, so any kudos or comments are greatly appreciated!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>